Madam May's Mansion
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Art is easily spooked and after a dare by Nice he must go into Madam May, the child eating witch's mansion. (Okay so I managed to fix chapter 1 with an entirely different fan fic and I'm so sorry. The fix is now fixed with the correct fix and this is now fully Hamatora. Omg I feel so dumb.)
1. Part One

The sad, scary thing about not being a minimum holder is that everyone around Art holds an ability that makes them stronger than the average person. For him he has to live constantly trying to keep up. Their daily struggles nothing compared to what he has to endure not to get kicked out. Yet he can't unlock his power. He lives in constant fear knowing he is only slightly stronger than the average human, and it isn't the average human that will attack him. Because he knows he is weak, and no matter how hard he tries will always not have the strength to win, he lives in constant fear.

Few know how scared he really is. They just know he has small, silly fears, not that he just has times he's more afraid then other times. In fact he isn't quite sure anyone knows besides himself. They all think he is one of the strongest people they'll ever meet because his will power is exceptional. They don't think about how his physical capability in his daily life completely endangers him. He has taken down minimum holders, but only when their power wasn't something overwhelming like Nice's.

One of the only nights that ever reassured him was the day Birthday caught on to his fear of the dark, and ghost stories. He would never admit it to anyone, but somehow that punk had noticed he never walked around in the dark and would often get jumpy after scary stories. In a big attempt to embarrass him he did the oldest trick in the book, he jumped out from behind a corner in the dark after Art was perfectly spooked by another one of Ratio's blood curdling stories. The result was Art getting the wits scared out of him, beating up and flipping Birthday then putting him in a choke hold only to realize he wasn't in danger. Though, not before Birthday got shocked into electrocuting him in the nicest of ways. The next day Birthday had a black eye, bruises on his neck, arms and back, while Art had been knocked out. From then on everyone realized Art, despite his sweet docile nature, wasn't one to try to spook, or else they'd end up body chucked somewhere and in the infirmary.

Art stared at the note Nice had just pulled from the dare bucket. He knew this couldn't end well, because even if he was sixteen he was still terrified of ghost stories and the dark. "Walk around Madame May's haunted mansion for half an hour without screaming or running out." He read the note out loud. He looked at Birthday knowing he was the only one dumb enough to put such a request into the box when he was playing. "It's Birthday's dare." He said as the rule goes 'one must correctly guess the person who wrote the dare or they must also take on a truth' states.

Birthday grinned. "Right you are! Though I was sort of hopping Ratio would get it considering how terrifying you are when you're scared." Birthday rubbed his throat as if remembering the time he used his minimum power on Art few years prior to now to keep him from killing him.

"You really are dumb." Ratio said, bonking Birthday on the head in a gentle yet brutal manor. "Let's all walk there together, and then let you complete this ridiculous dare."

Art almost sighed knowing how terrible this was going to be. If he ended up crying his eyes out in the mansion he hoped they'd at least dry before the thirty minutes was up. If he didn't complete the dare there was the pegging rule, which was extremely painful when done by super strong adolescence still learning how to control their own strength. Despite how gentle Nice tried to be, he had sent most of them flying with his "light" punches, and Ratio was no exception either. Though, he really just didn't want to be looked down upon for wimping out.

"Okay!" Birthday exclaimed hopping up to lead the group on their 3 minute journey to the supposedly haunted mansion. "I'm sure we all know the tale surrounding this, mysterious place, but let me tell it again to scare the shit of Art just a bit more." Ratio and Nice both proceeded to smack Birthday on the back of his head after he said this, making him hold his head in pain, but not give up.

"As the story goes." He said in his scary voice. "There once live a rich witch who went by the name Madam May. Her mansion in which she resides has always been covered in vines, and mysterious dark clouds hovering over only her place no matter the hour when. It has been forty years since the old lady has been seen, or heard of, but they say anyone who goes into the house, still never returns." He looked at Art as he said the last bit just to make him jumpy. "There has only ever been one owner of that house for the last two centuries, that being Madam May. During her time walking with the living she'd capture any child whose ball went over the fence, and eat them for dinner! Dice, dice, dice up the little vermin into my lovely stew. She'd say. Stir, stir, stir and heat them to a nice boil. Then she'd give a high-pitched cackle and eat the foolish child who went after their ball."

Birthday looked up from the petrified Art to realize they had reached their destination. "Oh looks like we're here. Bye, bye Art and beware of the shrieking cackle." Birthday said the last part in a scary tone, pushing Art towards the gate. He was once again hit by Ratio and Nice, and Art went into past the tall, metal gates completely overgrown in ivy looming over them.

"You really are a dumbass." Ratio said hitting Birthday once again. "You know he's going to come out of there terrified and end up beating you up later on accident. You should have taken our hits as a warning for the beating you'll get later when you once again decide to spook him."  
"Hey, he could have not taken on the dare. It's not completely my fault, and besides it was Nice who handed him the note." Birthday said, upset Ratio was blaming Art's decision to go into a place that was sure to send him into a murderous panic. "Besides I promise not to startle him later tonight. I think he did more damage to me last time then my volts did to him!"

"I'm going to follow after him." Nice finally said a few minutes later. He had multiple reasons for wanting to follow, one of the biggest was feeling guilty for basically being the one who made him do this. They all knew Art wouldn't back down from any dare, already feeling sad about his lack of a minimum to be called a chicken.  
When Birthday was about to argue about it being against the rules Ratio gave him a glare warning him not to start. "Fine by me, we'll wait here for you to come out." He took a seat by the fence, dragging Birthday by the collar of his shirt to sit next to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay so this will be done in two parts. I have proof read and like about this much so far and was waiting until I could post it as one to post. Instead I'm now, like right right now on a plane to leave the country, so I figure something is better than nothing. Other part, if I have wifi will be out soon, if no Wifi I'm so sorry. Pepperbalm, so many complications but still reeeeealy sorry.

Thank you for reading and understanding.


	2. Part Two

As Art passed the overgrown garden, filled with plants covering the sidewalk, looking like monsters he was already scared. He looked at the door just ten steps away, then back at the gate the same distance away. He pulled out his phone setting an alarm for when he could escape this dreadful dare.

When he walked through the heavy front doors only darkness greeted him and stale air falling over him, with the faint sound of echoing silence. Slowly he began moving forward pleading with any Gods listening for his eyes to adjust to the darkness quickly. He relied solely on his ears to guide him slowly forward. He heard the large door chreak shut behind him.

He was five minutes into the dare when he heard a noise rattle behind him. He tried to swallow all fear, feeling his heart quicken and mind begin to go blank. He really wished Birthday would jump out from behind a corner now just so he could have a reason to beat him up. In truth with how frightened he was at the moment he'd probably end up doing far worse damage to his friend than before.

Ten minutes in and he could hear faint noises. He walked into a table a while back, but his eyes could mostly make out the shapes of things now. The mansion was scary as ever, large portraits of Madame May hanging here and there, and cobwebs covering everything. He kept to the first floor, honestly too frightened to go anywhere else. He found the kitchen, no kettle big enough to boil children in there, yet he wasn't one to take chances. He had bumped into a pile of pots that loudly clanked sending him sprinting out of the room.

He now walked the long corridor, peeping into a door now and then. He felt like his initial fear was starting to fade, and maybe by the end of his time he'd end up completely calm. For now though, he still felt on the brink of tears with every noise from howling wind in the windows to his own breathing setting him on edge. He was nearing a corner, and about to pass a room with a closed door. Two of the things he hated most about haunted houses with their evil child eating residents still in them, he didn't know which door or corner they could be behind!

He slowly opened the door the closed room to find a small bedroom. He was amazed for one lady living there to have so many bedrooms. This one marked the sixth one he had opened. Under the dust he could tell this was a girl's room, the mirror on the dresser still standing and some porcelain dolls on the bed. How intact and put together everything was scared him more than anything. It was as he was shutting the door to the room he heard a faint crash and the creaking of a different door opening behind him.

He was about to take off running again when he thought of how loud his footsteps would be on the old hard wood floors. Instead he quickly, yet silently, walked around the corner ahead knowing Madame May wasn't around there, but behind him. He pressed himself against the wall knowing the only way not to become her next supper was to kill her, or at least subdue her until his last fifteen minutes were up.

He could hear his heart beat in his chest, breathing becoming louder by the moment. He could hear each of her footsteps on the old floor now, then the door to the girl's room he had just been at open. He was sure he could hear her quietly cackling now. He got into fighting stance and as she rounded the corner he didn't wait for her to spot him, he sprang out landing a perfect kick into her chest. He noticed her height, adrenaline coursing threw his veins now and delivered a solid punch to her face, rapidly followed by two more. He sent her to the floor and quickly pounced at her neck, elbow slamming into her trachea to cut off any oxygen if she still breathed air.

"I'm not going to be your dinner you old hag!" He cried out, eyes shut with fear. His legs were on either side of Madame May and he had her in the perfect hold to finally end her child eating days. "Give up now or I'll kill you!"

He felt a hand brush cup his chin, making him press harder. "Art." a faint male voice said from below him making him peak an eye open to realize he was strangling Nice, not a crazy witch. Immediately Art released all pressure he was applying to Nice's neck, scooping him up in a hug, grateful he wasn't being attacked.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I thought you were here to eat me! I thought Madame May was really here to eat me!" Art began frantically saying as he finally began sobbing, nerves completely getting to him. He was rocking his body against Nice, over joyed to have another living person in the haunted mansion and not be sitting in the lap of a cannibalistic witch.

Nice by then had wrapped his own arms around Art, beginning to repeat in a soothing voice, "It's okay, I'm here. Birthday was only trying to scare you. I'm here." He was rubbing the back of Art's head trying to comfort him. He really questioned why Art was afraid of anything when he beat them all up when he let his guard down. It also made Nice question what kind of lessons Three taught if he could take on ghost witches, even if it was really just a friend not thinking to shout their presence in a haunted mansion.

Art had finally calmed down enough to loosen his firm grip on Nice, and wipe away his tears, hiccupping from his tear fest he had just down. There was ten minutes left until he could leave the mansion. "It's okay." Nice said again, without thinking kissing Art tenderly on the lips then forehead, then brushing away one of Art's tears with a swipe of his thumb. "I'm sorry I scared you like that."

If Art hadn't experienced enough heart attacks in the last twenty minutes Nice had to add another one. He heard the words his best friend had just said, but his hand wondered to his lips. His eyes were wide in shock and a light blush was beginning to powder his face. He would have thought his first kiss wouldn't have happened in a haunted mansion after almost beating his kisser to death. He had expected it on a date in a park or a date in general without any near death beatings. He also hadn't expected it to be by Nice on his own accord, instead of Art forcing one on him. Though, Art being pushy was rather out of character.

Nice saw Art's reaction and realized what he had just done. He hadn't kissed Art on purpose. It was more an accident of the brain. Like something had just told him to kiss the adorable silver haired boy sitting in his lap freaked out by ghost stories. "I'm sorry!" He stuttered, realizing Art must be bothered by his first kiss to be from his male best friend. He was debating if he should make some kind of excuse, his own face turning bright red, when Art leaned in and gave him a slightly longer, kiss. Even after the short contact was over the feeling of Art's lips lingered on Nice's.

"N-now we're even." Art nervously said jumping up and offering Nice a hand up. Nice took the hand, then upon getting to his feet gave Art a big, short hug, without saying anything. "W-what was that for?" Art managed to say, his feelings beginning to show more and more as Nice stayed looking at him. "S-stop looking at me or, or I'll hit you again!"

This time Nice giggled kissing Art on the cheek. "You wouldn't hit me knowing I'm not going to hurt you. Come on there is only like 5 minutes left for you to be in here." Nice grabs Art's hand and grins. "I don't think that old hag is anything compared to both of us!" He says simply trying to make Art feel better, but secretly loving the feel of Art's hand in his own.

Art looked down at their linking hands, shifting his fingers between Nice's to make it comfier then looking up at Nice. "Okay." He says meekly before looking around them, then from behind Nice's shoulder in the next corner over he swares he sees Madame May grinning at them, yellow fangs and red eyes glowing from the shadows and he takes off. He's sprinting full speed for the front door not slowing even after accidentally ramming Nice into a corner. "She's after us! On all fours! She really needs to comb that hair." He says to Nice as they run, though the last comment was more to himself.

They reach the front doors, the witch nowhere in sight. Art is slightly winded, but Nice takes no change in breathing after running. He checks the time. "Two more minutes." He tells Art, patting him with his hand that Art isn't squeezing to death. "I'm sure you were just seeing things, okay?"

Art nods slowly, but he is looking in every shadow in the room, looking for any eyes to blink aside from their own. He swears he saw something, and this time he wasn't freaking out to begin with. He was perfectly calm with Nice holding him. There couldn't have been him seeing things, especially since he had waited for her to move forward before running away. When his alarm goes off he jumps and Nice immediately opens the door beginning to drag Art out. That's when he sees her again.

She looks as evil as the stories depict her, but instead of attacking them she points at Nice and gives Art a thumbs up then grins. He looks at her horrified, but assumes she is telling him he has a good boyfriend, though they aren't technically dating, yet. When Art is the last one still partially in the house, looking into her eyes she hisses, "Good choice gay boy." Then he begins to hear her cackling just as the door shuts. The last image he had of her was her waving at them as they left. He was positive she wanted them to visit again.

Nice looks back now, finally, after the evil child eating witch approves their relationship with a smile. "Huh, did you hear something?" He says probably to her loud shrieking cackle, but then he shrugs. "Nah probably nothing."

Art looks at him, head turn to the side with his mouth open, eyes wide silently yelling at Nice, "Are you fucking kidding me! A green skinned, red eyed, pointy yellow toothed hag ghost thing just spoke to us and I'm the only one who heard it? Oh hell to the no! Next time I'm dared to go into someplace spooky again I'm beating you all up before I step in there. Nuh uh. Like hell I'm going to let some creepy zombie lady have me over for dinner."

When they got past the gate the sight of their friends moaning into one another's mouths greeted them. The couple didn't even notice them, since they too engrossed in their passionate make-out session to care. Ratio was in the same spot as Nice had left him in, but now he had Birthday in his lap pressed to him, with his hands grabbing his waist firmly. Birthday was happily gripping his shoulders just as tightly.

It wasn't until Nice cleared his throat a second time did Ratio hear him and pull Birthday off him. Birthday was so caught up in their kiss it took him a second to stop his advanced, since he had still not heard the other pair. Ratio looked at the two a second, not showing his surprise before calmly stating, "We got bored so we continued with the game." Now that the couple was a few inches apart Art could see how messed up both their hair and clothes were, and the hickies beginning to show on Birthday's neck.

Nice nodded, bending down to pick up the note next to them. "I see." He said blandly before reading the slip. "Kiss the person closest to you." He read aloud for Art to hear. He looked down at them again, noticing how Birthday's clothes were wrinkled, hair flipping out in all directions and demeanor still desperate, and nodded again. "I think you guys took the kiss maybe a few notches above what the requirement was."

Birthday finally got up off Ratio's lap and attempted to make himself look orderly, which was basically impossible with just how messed up he was. He gave up letting his wrinkled shirt stay as wrinkled as it wanted, and making a last failed attempt to smooth out his hair. "So, uh, how was the house?" He looked at Nice seeing bruising beginning to appear on his face, then made a nervous smile.

Nice and Art looked at each silently agreeing to not tell them about their shojo manga moment in the haunted mansion a secret, not that it was anything in comparison to what they caught them doing, then simultaneously launching kicks into Birthday's sides. "Terrifying!" They both screamed, though for different reasons, and then proceeded to playfully tackle him. Ratio intervened after a few minutes, only to whack him as the last hit of the day.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading and hope to hear from you. My love of Ratio/Birthday was allowed to slip in with this request. If anyone could tell me their proper ship name that'd be great.

PS: I went back and fixed some mistakes on the other part. Because I edit for flow in plot not so much grammar I'm never 100% on it.


End file.
